Tóxico
by Ninfe
Summary: Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Pero cuando lo que no te mata es un villano, y lo que te hace más fuerte es su compañía... ¿en qué clase de héroe te conviertes?
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Nunca el poder había sido tan perjudicial, se dijo, observando con fingida calma lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Por un lado estaban los héroes quienes, inquietos por haber sido llamados a atender aquella junta urgente, apenas lograban decidir entre si sentarse o permanecer de pie al lado de la puerta.

En segundo lugar, los principales líderes de las fuerzas del orden se hallaban ya cada uno en su sitio, la mayoría con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos repetidamente en un pobre intento de ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

Y, por último, los políticos. Ah, los políticos. Cuánto daño estaban haciendo al país los políticos. Aquel que les había convocado a todos había sido, nada más y nada menos, que el Ministro de Defensa. Mirando alrededor una vez más, comprobó que no sólo había llamado a los mejores héroes, también estaban allí alumnos de la U.A., algunos maestros y otros de los involucrados en los recientes casos de terrorismo del país.

Suspiró. Aquello no tenía buena pinta en absoluto.

En el momento en el que dieron las 10 en punto, el Ministro se puso al frente de la sala de audiencias y, golpeando un par de veces la mesa, acalló los murmullos de la multitud. Al tener la atención de todos los presentes, se aclaró la garganta y, recolocándose las gafas con dos dedos, comenzó:

\- Buenos días, caballeros. Vamos a comenzar esta sesión extraordinaria para decidir el destino de los criminales que asolan nuestras calles, destruyen nuestros hogares y se burlan de nuestro orgullo y preciada paz.

Vaya, aquello empezaba fuerte. Con aquella sencilla introducción se había ganado ya el favor de la mitad de la sala. De las mínimo 30 personas que se hallaban sentadas alrededor de aquella enorme mesa, al menos 10 habían asentido mostrando su acuerdo ante aquel primer párrafo de apertura. El Ministro continuó:

\- Como todos sabéis, hace 4 días sufrimos un nuevo y desgraciado ataque por parte de la Alianza de Villanos que, en esta ocasión, contaron con el apoyo de Chisaki, miembro de la Yakuza y líder del grupo conocido como los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte. No sin esfuerzo y sacrificios, nuestros héroes lograron detener su ataque evitando daños mayores; no obstante, la ausencia de All Might debido a la pérdida de su Quirk y la intervención de Stain, el Asesino de Héroes, quien escapó de prisión con la ayuda de la Alianza de Villanos, resultaron ser un problema mayor a la hora de resolver este conflicto -ante los murmullos que empezaron a escucharse en la sala, el Ministro alzó una mano y continuó-. No hay de qué preocuparse, compañeros. Stain fue detenido con graves heridas tras la batalla y ahora mismo se encuentra bajo vigilancia en el hospital, a la espera de que mejore lo suficiente y podamos encerrarlo una vez más.

"Graves heridas". La imagen de Stain siendo lanzado por la ventana de un quinto piso aún la atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos. No podía creer que aquel hombre, que ni si quiera había querido leer su informe de lo ocurrido, se encontrase ahora dando un discurso sobre lo que _creía_ que había pasado. Estaba claro que pensaba utilizar aquellos hechos para conseguir algo pero... ¿qué era? Seguía escuchándole hablar sobre los daños ocasionados por aquella batalla, sobre todos los héroes que habían resultado heridos. Incluso la señaló a ella, que aún llevaba vendajes en la cabeza y un brazo escayolado. Eso, sin contar la botella de oxígeno que tenía que cargar como respiración auxiliar.

Apartó la mirada cuando sintió los ojos de los presentes posados en ella. Podía ver claramente reflejado en sus ojos lo mucho que la compadecían y eso la asqueaba. No necesitaba su compasión, ni estar allí escuchando tonterías.

Volvió la mirada hacia la mesa y se topó con la de Deku, el joven héroe pupilo de All Might, que había estado con ella cuando todo ocurrió. Parecía estar tan tenso e inconforme como ella, pero aguantaba toda la charla con serenidad y entereza. Finalmente y tras casi 20 minutos de discurso, el Ministro pareció llegar al quid de la cuestión.

\- Lo que quiero deciros con esto, amigos míos, es que debemos reaccionar. No podemos seguir permitiendo que los villanos campen a sus anchas por nuestras calles y nos ataquen cuando quieran. No, amigos, no podemos seguir así. Debemos mostrar al mundo que estamos preparados para defenderlo, ¡que actuar fuera de la ley tiene represalias! ¡Héroes! ¡Oficiales! ¡Lo que vengo a proponer aquí hoy no es una medida más de seguridad, es una sentencia! Si no mostramos a los criminales los efectos que pueden acarrearles sus acciones, ¡no se detendrán!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver por dónde iban los tiros.

\- ¡Hoy, aquí, nos hemos reunido para sentenciar a muerte a Stain, el Asesino de Héroes, y que sirva de ejemplo para todos aquellos que aún piensen en seguir ese camino! ¡Él será el ejemplo perfecto para que los villanos vean lo que les espera por sus actos!

Durante varios segundos, que a ella se le hicieron eternos, la sala quedó sumida en un completo silencio. Estuvo a punto de quitarse la máscara de oxígeno para hablar cuando la voz de All Might inundó toda la sala.

\- ¿Qué... qué locura es esa?

El Ministro cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de volver a dirigirse a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Locura dices, amigo mío? Locura es lo que hacía la Yakuza con una niña tan pequeña como Eri. ¿Hasta cuándo tenemos que aguantar? ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes más deberán ser segadas o destrozadas por los villanos? Por mucho que los encerremos, que se pruebe a reformarlos... que los tengamos en la prisión más segura del mundo sin ver la luz del sol por el resto de sus vidas... nada les infunde el respeto suficiente como para dejar de actuar criminalmente. Por eso, tras mucho meditarlo y tras sentirme verdaderamente aterrado con los últimos acontecimientos, me di cuenta: la clave es el miedo. ¡Ellos recurren al miedo con nosotros porque ven que funciona! Nos amenazan, hieren, asustan a nuestros ciudadanos... por eso pensé, ¿qué podríamos hacer para infundirles miedo a ellos? Si reinstauramos la pena capital, la pena de muerte, la mayoría de los villanos apostará por sus vidas. La criminalidad se vería reducida drásticamente y sólo necesitaríamos un ejemplo de la importancia de Stain.

Para su asombro, gran parte de los presentes comenzaron a asentir levemente con la cabeza, como si tras pensarlo por unos segundos hubiesen decidido también que era la mejor opción.

"¿Qué demonios?" se dijo. Anonadada como estaba ante las inhumanas reacciones de los presentes, perdió el hilo de la conversación hasta el momento de la votación.

\- Así pues, ha llegado el momento. Por favor, os pido que alcéis la mano aquellos que estéis dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por proteger esta región -dijo, alzando él mismo la mano.

Uno a uno, algunos de los presentes iban levantando la mano. Y aunque All Might, sus alumnos y los otros profesores de la escuela que estaban allí presentes se abstuvieron de alzarla, claramente seguían siendo minoría.

\- Aspis, ¿incluso tú, con tus heridas, te abstienes de votar?

Cuando escuchó su nombre directamente de labios del ministro, debió haber sabido que aquello no acabaría bien. Se retiró la máscara de oxígeno del rostro antes de responder.

\- No me abstengo, señor... Voto en contra de la pena capital -su voz sonaba más débil de lo que le habría gustado, pero aún lo suficientemente firme para causar que los murmullos volviesen a alzarse en toda la sala.

\- Yo también... ¡Yo también voto en contra!

El joven Deku no tardó en mostrar su apoyo y, tras él, los miembros de su escuela.

Pero fue en vano.

Con todos los que habían votado a favor, el Ministro ya tenía la mayoría que necesitaba para darlo por bueno. Y una vez que ocurrió aquello, ya ni siquiera tenían en cuenta a los que habían votado en contra. Con la rabia a flor de piel, se mordió el labio y golpeó la mesa con la mano que aún podía mover.

\- ¡Esto es de locos! -Gritó. Tosió un par de veces a causa del esfuerzo de respiración, pero se mantuvo firme frente al Ministro- ¡¿Qué clase de mundo quiere lograr con una ley que le permita segar a voluntad la vida de la gente?!

\- Aspis... creí que tú, mejor que nadie, lo entenderías -respondió con tono de desgana.

\- ¡Por...! -De nuevo aquella odiosa tos- ¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendo! ¿Que los villanos siegan vidas? ¿Que destruyen nuestros edificios? ¡Como si fuesen los únicos! -Hizo una pausa para respirar con la máscara de oxígeno y continuó- Villanos y héroes por igual destruyen todo a su paso cuando se enfrentan unos con otros, no es sólo culpa de una de las partes, por mucho que nos gustase que así fuese. ¿Que eso no ocurriría si no hubiese villanos? ¡Por supuesto! Pero para castigar tenemos la prisión. ¿Qué derecho tiene a decidir cuándo vale y cuándo no quitar una vida?

\- Aspis, no permitiré que los villanos sigan causando bajas entre nuestros hombres y sigan pensando que no habrá represalias.

\- Por supuesto que saben que hay represalias, pero para algunos de ellos sus ideales valen tanto o más que su libertad -esta vez, fue Deku el que intervino.

Aspis asintió.

\- Además, los villanos no son los únicos que causan bajas. ¿O es que, de verdad, todos los héroes que han votado a favor se creen que nunca han causado la muerte de nadie? Una llegada 5 minutos más tarde a un rescate, un edificio derrumbado, una batalla complicada que acaba con la vida del villano...

A pesar de que varios de los presentes bajaron la mirada, claramente replanteándose sus palabras, lo que dijo el Ministro a continuación le heló la sangre en las venas.

\- A eso se le llaman daños colaterales.

\- Daños... -ni si quiera fue capaz de acabar la frase.

\- Aspis, ya basta. ¿No crees que es curioso? ¿Que tú y este joven héroe llamado Deku seáis los únicos que alzan la voz en contra de esta ley? ¿Los únicos que han sido salvados por el Asesino de Héroes...?

Lo dejó caer con frialdad, sabiendo que para todos los demás sería un argumento tan acusador que dejarían de replantearse cualquier cosa dicha por ellos. Con los ojos abiertos como platos le vio volver al papeleo que tenía que firmar para aprobar su nueva ley mientras el resto de presentes trataba de alejarse lo más posible de lo ocurrido. Como escurriendo el bulto. Apretó el puño y, tomando una última y larga bocanada de aire de su máscara de oxígeno, se puso en pie e ignorando el dolor de sus costillas se dirigió a la salida.

Y fue entonces, cuando tuvo la mano en el pestillo, que escuchó la que sería su condena personal.

\- Aspis, si abandonas esta sala antes de que se te ordene, no me dejarás más opción que revocar tu licencia de héroe. Y, dadas las circunstancias, podría incluso considerársete una villana por ir en contra de las leyes que benefician a tu país.

Aquello causó más de un rugido de furia en su defensa, pero no se movió de la puerta. Miró sus dedos, apoyados sobre el manillar, y respiró profundamente. Se dio la vuelta, pasó junto a su asiento y, cuando una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el rostro del Ministro, sacó su carnet de héroe y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sorprendiéndole.

\- No me hice héroe para cumplir los deseos egoístas de ningún político -le espetó.

Y con todas sus pertenencias se marchó, dejando tras de sí una alborotada sala y varios años de su vida que ya no podría recuperar.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	2. Primera misión

¡Buenas!

Antes que nada, bienvenidos y gracias por leer mi fic. Es el primero que escribo así que cualquier comentario que tengáis, observación o crítica, es bien recibida (de hecho, espero que me digáis cualquier cosa que se os ocurra al leer mi fic).

Sea como sea, en este primer capítulo aún estoy siguiendo la línea original del manga, ¡pero en el próximo ya habrá muchos cambios! Así que nada, espero que os guste :)

Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primera misión**

Dos semanas antes:

A pesar de que el verano ya había terminado, aún seguía haciendo calor en Japón.

\- Ah... había olvidado lo caluroso que es este país en comparación con Londres -murmuró con cierta desgana, usando una de sus manos a modo de visera para cubrirse del sol.

Caminaba a paso ligero mientras arrastraba su maleta por las alborotadas calles de la ciudad, esquivando a la gente que caminaba en sentido contrario sin demasiada dificultad. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó de él una carta doblada y claramente desgastada por el roce de sus manos.

La carta en sí era larga, escrita con una caligrafía impecable y sin una sola falta de ortografía. Pero lo que le había hecho regresar a Japón después de tantos años no había sido su contenido, sino su remitente: Nighteye. Sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel hombre no se dirigiría a ella a menos que la situación así se lo exigiese. De pronto, un ensordecedor claxon sonó a escasos dos metros de ella, proveniente de un coche negro que se había parado junto a la acera mientras ella observaba su correo. La ventanilla del conductor se bajó y un hombre, claramente agitado y sudoroso, carraspeó antes de mostrarle una identificación.

\- ¿Señorita Neiris? Nighteye me pidió que la recogiese en el aeropuerto.

Hizo que la frase sonara como una queja, ya que claramente ella no le había esperado allí. Seguramente, pensó, el nerviosismo de aquel hombre se debía a que había tenido que buscarla de calle en calle e iban a llegar con el tiempo justo a la reunión que había organizado su jefe. Por un momento, se sintió mal por él. Le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo sacar y se encogió de hombros.

\- Mis disculpas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en Japón que quería ver lo mucho que había cambiado.

No era mentira, pero tampoco quiso complicarle más la vida. Cargando con su maleta, se metió en la parte trasera del vehículo, que casi al instante arrancó con dirección a las oficinas de Nighteye.

* * *

"¡Vaya...! Han venido héroes de todos los rangos " pensó Midoriya, sorprendido ante la visión de todos aquellos héroes profesionales reunidos.

No se lo había esperado. En verdad, ninguno de sus compañeros lo había hecho. Habían llegado todos juntos pensando que sería un día más de sus prácticas con sus respectivos tutores, pero se encontraron con algo totalmente imprevisto. Incluso su maestro Eraserhead se encontraba entre los presentes.

Con gran curiosidad y nerviosismo, esperó con sus compañeros hasta que Bubblegirl, la asistente de Nighteye, les invitó a entrar en la sala de reuniones. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados y en lo que Nighteye empezaba la reunión, dedicó un momento a observar a los héroes allí presentes. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una joven, de poco más de 20 años, entró apresuradamente por ella. Inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta, la joven realizó una brusca reverencia.

\- Lamento mucho el retraso. Me perdí y el chófer que enviaste tuvo que dar vueltas por la ciudad para encontrarme.

El silencio y la sorpresa reinaron por un segundo en la habitación antes de que Nighteye suspirase.

\- ¿Te perdiste cuando sólo tenías que esperar en la entrada del aeropuerto?

Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Lo lamento de veras.

Midoriya abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras su cerebro trataba de deducir al máximo todo lo posible de aquella heroína desconocida para él: estatura media, figura delgada... no parecía que su quirk fuese algo físico, seguramente algo más... ¿psíquico quizás? O algún tipo de habilidad a distancia que no requiriese combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía el pelo castaño, largo, algo ondulado y despeinado, pues varios mechones algo más cortos caían sobre sus ojos sin control. O, mejor dicho... su ojo.

\- Caballeros, algunos ya la conocéis, pero para los que no... ella es Aspis, ha venido desde Londres para colaborar en esta operación.

La joven volvió a realizar una reverencia antes de sentarse en su asiento.

\- Mucho gusto -murmuró.

Midoriya continuó con la mirada fija en ella. Podía escuchar claramente los murmullos de sus compañeros y él mismo no podía evitar preguntarse... ¿cómo había perdido el ojo? Porque la joven, cuyo ojo izquierdo era de un brillante color azul, llevaba un parche negro cubriéndole el ojo derecho. En seguida, su mente comenzó a saturarse con preguntas. ¿Quién era ella? Había leído todo acerca de héroes y batallas importantes, y una batalla en la que alguien perdía un ojo debía haber sido, sin duda, algo importante. Pero no importaba qué, no conseguía recordar nada sobre ella. Podía deberse también a que había estado tiempo fuera del país pero, igualmente, las noticias así eran algo mundial...

Y, justo cuando su mente estaba a punto de explotar, Nighteye dio por comenzada la reunión.

* * *

Los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte, la Alianza de Villanos, drogas ilegales... Japón desde luego se había vuelto un lugar complicado en los últimos años.

Escuchó con especial atención la explicación sobre la droga que dañaba el quirk. Recordaba haber oído algo años atrás sobre drogas pensadas para fortalecer los quirks más débiles, cosa que por lo visto también usaban aquellos villanos, pero nunca había visto algo como una droga capaz de dañar el "factor quirk" de alguien. Aquello era, sin duda, un problema. Eso sin contar la habilidad del líder de la Yakuza, Overhaul... Frunció el ceño mientras continuaba a la escucha hasta que notó que el joven que estaba a su lado comenzaba a sudar.

El chico, de pelo verde y complexión media, apretaba los puños sobre las rodillas y mantenía la mirada fija en un punto concreto. Parecía estar siendo torturado por algún recuerdo desagradable. Alzó la mano para tocarle el brazo y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero entonces vio que su compañero, un joven rubio algo más mayor que él, se encontraba igual. ¿Se debía acaso a lo que estaban contando sobre la supuesta hija de Chisaki y a cómo creían que él creaba las balas con la droga a través de montar y desmontar su cuerpo? Casi como respondiendo a su pregunta, ambos jóvenes se pusieron en pie de golpe.

\- ¡Esta vez rescataremos a Eri! -Gritaron al unísono.

Nighteye asintió, con la mirada seria.

\- Y ese, será el objetivo de nuestra operación.

* * *

Después de aquello, la reunión se extendió durante otros 15 minutos en los que se explicaron que se debía localizar la ubicación en la que la Yakuza tenía escondida a la pequeña Eri y que, cuando lo lograsen, se procedería a idear un plan lo suficientemente eficaz como para garantizar casi un 100% de probabilidades de éxito.

"Bueno, si Nighteye se encarga de eso, seguro que irá bien" pensó, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con la mano.

En ese instante, el ascensor se detuvo y salió a la sala de espera del edificio, donde se encontró con una mesa ocupada por varios de los chicos de la reunión y todos, sin excepción, se habían vuelto para mirarla.

\- Hola... -saludó tímidamente con la mano.

Una de las chicas, de pelo corto y castaño, fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¡Ah! Hola, soy Urara... -se detuvo un momento y en seguida rectificó- Uravity. Mucho gusto.

Uno tras otro y siguiendo la iniciativa de su compañera, todos se presentaron con sus nombres de héroes: Deku, Lemillion, Red Riot, Suneater, Nejire, Uravity y Froppy. Ella asintió a cada una de las presentaciones y, llevándose una mano al pecho, se puso frente a la mesa para presentarse debidamente.

\- Encantada de conoceros. Mi nombre de héroe es Aspis y, como dijo Nighteye, acabo de llegar después de pasar 10 años viviendo en Londres. Deku y Lemillion... -su mirada se volvió algo más seria al fijar su atención en ellos- lamento ser tan directa con algo así pero... durante la reunión no pude evitar fijarme en los tensos que estabais... ¿puedo preguntar cuál fue el motivo?

Se mordió el labio tan pronto vio las caras de la gente del grupo. Quería preguntárselo porque se había quedado preocupada, pero parecía que su forma de hacerlo o sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas. A pesar de eso, Deku asintió.

\- De hecho, estaba a punto de contárselo a todos -tomó aire y relató cómo el joven Lemillion y él se habían encontrado con Eri durante su primera patrulla juntos y cómo la joven había reaccionado ante Chisaki cuando ellos quisieron rescatarla.

Y, finalmente, cómo habían tenido que dejarla ir.

Ahora lo entendía, se dijo, cerrando el ojo sumida en una profunda reflexión. La razón por la que habían reaccionado así era porque sentían que era culpa suya que la joven continuase sufriendo... que era su responsabilidad.

Conocía ese sentimiento.

En aquel momento el ascensor sonó y Eraserhead se plantó frente a ellos. Sus miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente antes de que el héroe se dirigiese a Deku en particular. Por lo que pudo entender de la conversación, parecía que algo había ocurrido en el pasado que había causado que el profesor hubiese perdido la confianza en sus alumnos, especialmente en él. Y también... sonrió mientras le escuchaba seguir hablando. No había tardado ni 5 minutos en levantar los ánimos de todos sus alumnos, restaurando su fe en el rescate de la pequeña Eri.

\- En cuanto a ti, Neiris, procura no ser una mala influencia para mis alumnos.

La joven abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ante tal acusación. Era curioso que él pidiese que le llamasen con su nombre de héroe para luego llamar a todos los demás con sus nombres normales.

\- No lo digas como si de verdad fuese una mala influencia, vas a hacer que tengan una mala primera impresión de mí -protestó.

\- ¿Os conocíais de antes, profesor? -Preguntó Deku, curioso.

Eraserhead y ella intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

\- Eraserhead me salvó cuando yo era pequeña. Fue gracias a él que quise convertirme en heroína.

Aquella declaración dejó a todos sorprendidos, menos al profesor que se limitó a rascarse la cabeza y poner una mirada de desaprobación.

\- Diste problemas ya desde el primer momento -bufó.

\- Bueno, pero igualmente logré sacar mi licencia -sonrió.

\- Problemática -fue todo lo que dijo el maestro antes de darse la vuelta y volver al ascensor.

Después de un rato más de charla en el que pudo conocer algo más a los jóvenes, todos empezaron a recoger para volver a la escuela. El último en hacerlo fue Deku, que no pudo evitar su creciente curiosidad.

\- Aspis, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Por qué te llamó Nighteye? Sé que ha llamado a muchos héroes de la zona para poder tener un buen equipo pero... aún podía haber llamado a más héroes que viviesen aquí en Japón. ¿Por qué te llamó a ti, que vivías tan lejos? Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que cuando te fuiste eras una niña, no tenía forma de saber si ahora eres más fuerte... -lo decía porque él siempre revisaba las noticias de héroes de todo el mundo y nunca había oído hablar de ella.

La joven entreabrió los labios pero dudó fugazmente antes de responder, con una mirada totalmente distinta de la cálida y alegre que solía mostrar.

\- Eso es... porque conozco a Chisaki. Eraserhead me rescató de él hace ya 10 años -murmuró.

* * *

Los días pasaban tan lentos que, cuando finalmente le avisaron de que la operación comenzaba, no estaba segura de si había pasado una semana, 15 días o simplemente una eternidad. La tensión no la había dejado dormir tranquila ni una sola noche.

Además aquellos días, como parte de su reinserción en el mundo laboral de los héroes, había estado actuando como ayudante del profesor Aizawa en la U.A. y estaba agotada. Aunque había sacado algo bueno de aquello: había conseguido varios amigos.

Eran más pequeños que ella, sí, pero no podía negar que le gustaban los ratos que pasaba con Deku y sus otros compañeros de clase. Y, sinceramente, esperaba poder seguir disfrutando de su compañía tras aquella operación. Incluso se estaba planteando la oferta que le hizo el director de permanecer como ayudante por un periodo de tiempo más extenso.

Con un suspiro, abrió su armario y se quedó mirando la ropa de heroína que le había preparado su maestra en Londres. Y negó efusivamente con la cabeza sosteniendo la prenda en alto. El traje en cuestión consistía en un vestido de uniforme, con calcetines altos y sombrero militar... rosas. Rosa fucsia además.

\- Jamás -murmuró, devolviéndolo de vuelta al armario.

Finalmente, optó por el que había sido su diseño: una mezcla en corto entre un kimono y un traje ninja. Le daba la movilidad que necesitaba y, sobretodo, era ligero. Además, con las modificaciones que había hecho en las mangas, que ahora eran largas y tremendamente amplias al final del brazo, era capaz de efectuar movimientos que visualmente confundían al enemigo y así poder atacarlo con mayor ventaja. Y por último, sus dos espadas cortas. Ató cada una de ellas a un lado de su cintura y, poniéndose la capucha que ella misma había añadido al diseño del kimono, se puso en marcha hacia el punto de encuentro.

\- ¡Aspis! -Deku fue el primero en saludarla cuando llegó al lugar y le tendió una hoja con informes y datos del enemigo.

\- Gracias -sonrió-, ¿estás nervioso?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy determinado -contestó, cerrando el puño-, esta vez salvaremos a Eri. No la dejaré ir por segunda vez. Además, los héroes con más experiencia se ven tan tranquilos... parece como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a esto y... -de pronto se quedó quieto, como si hubiese sido consciente de algo por primera vez- ¿Dónde está Gran Torino?

\- No ha podido venir -contestó Nighteye, sorprendiéndole.

Su ayudante dio un paso al frente y continuó:

\- Por lo que parece Tsukauchi, que estaba investigando pistas sobre la Alianza de Villanos, descubrió algunos grandes movimientos por su parte... y bueno, Gran Torino no parecía feliz con eso así que... pero tenemos suficientes héroes aquí, no creo que sea un problema.

\- Los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte y la Alianza de Villanos, sería genial capturarlos a todos a la vez -exclamó Red Riot, animado.

\- Buen pensamiento -respondió Deku, convencido.

"La Alianza de Villanos, ¿eh?" pensó Neiris, repasando todos los datos que le habían dado escritos. Había leído sobre ellos, las noticias de sus fechorías y todo lo que habían provocado habían llegado incluso a Londres. Su ataque inicial a la escuela U.A., su posterior colaboración con el Asesino de Héroes... aunque eso no quedaba claro ya que, por lo que el propio Deku le había contado, Stain no se había mostrado colaborador con los noumus, pues parecía seguir sus propios principios. También había leído sobre el posterior incidente con el antiguo líder de la Alianza y cómo All Might le había derrotado en su último acto como héroe y pilar de Japón.

Eran tantas cosas a tener en cuenta... Además, se habían descubierto nuevas pruebas que apuntaba a una relación o colaboración entre los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte y la Alianza de Villanos. Y, si era así, podían esperar refuerzos por parte de la Alianza en cualquier momento.

Pero algo no le cuadraba. Su idea de colaboración entendía que si los héroes ahora atacaban la base central de la Yakuza, sus aliados deberían darles apoyo cuanto antes. Así pues, no le cuadraba aquello que había dicho el ayudante de Nighteye de que la Alianza estaba haciendo grandes movimientos en otro lado. ¿Qué estaban tramando? ¿A caso su pruebas eran falsas y en realidad seguían actuando por separado? Frunció el ceño. Esperaba estar dándole más vueltas de lo debido a causa de los nervios y la falta de sueño, pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

\- ...pis. ¡Aspis!

Un toque en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para toparse con la mirada preocupada de Deku y la sonriente cara de Red Riot.

\- Parece que hay alguien más que, como Deku, empieza a pensar y se aísla del mundo -comentó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Y-yo no me aíslo! -Protestó Deku, sonrojado.

Neiris sonrió, algo más despreocupada.

\- Perdón, sólo calculaba algunas opciones.

\- Está bien, yo me he pasado el día igual -admitió Deku, avergonzado-. De todas formas... Aspis, estaremos en el mismo equipo. Tenemos que darlo todo para rescatar a Eri.

La joven asintió y chocó el puño que el menor le ofrecía.

\- Por supuesto, la salvaremos.

Pero en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos podía sospechar que, a lo largo de aquella noche, sus vidas quedarían cambiadas para siempre.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	3. Segundo fracaso

¡Buenas! Debido a que esta semana empezaré en un nuevo trabajo y no sé cuánto tiempo tendré hasta el fin de semana, he decidido subir hoy también un capítulo nuevo. Es bastante más corto de lo normal, pero espero que os guste.

Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Segundo fracaso**

Corría detrás de Nighteye junto a Deku y los otros héroes que se esforzaban por alcanzar a Mirio y rescatar a Eri antes de que Chisaki lograse llevarla a otro lugar secreto. Corrían con todas sus fuerzas, pues aquella era una carrera a contra reloj en la que, si llegaban tarde, perderían la oportunidad de salvar a la pequeña.

Sin retirar la mano de la empuñadura de una de sus espadas miró alrededor mientras avanzaban por aquel estrecho túnel.

\- Lleva mucho tiempo sin mover estos pasillos... -murmuró.

\- Debe ser porque se está centrando en Eraserhead ahora.

Deku entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a Nighteye y miró hacia atrás de reojo.

\- El maestro Aizawa... Eraserhead, ¿estará bien?

Neiris negó con la cabeza.

\- Deku, la única forma de que todos salgamos de aquí con éxito es logrando rescatar a Eri. Sea cual sea el enemigo que enfrentemos... todos daremos el cien por cien. ¿Tú lo harías, verdad?

El joven asintió, con renovada confianza.

\- Cierto, todo depende de que alcancemos a Mirio y a Eri cuanto antes.

Fue entonces cuando un brusco temblor, como una explosión, azotó el edificio y causó que algunos de ellos cayesen al suelo de bruces.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! -Preguntó uno de los héroes que les acompañaban.

Las paredes crujieron y algunas de las vigas del techo comenzaron a resquebrajarse.

\- No puede ser... ¡¿un terremoto?! ¡¿Ahora?!

Desde luego, aquello no tenía pinta de ser causado por aquel que movía el laberinto. Por un momento, creyó que el ayudante de Nighteye tendría razón al llamarlo terremoto pero, para su sorpresa, el temblor se detuvo a los pocos segundos. Recuperó el equilibrio como pudo, apoyándose contra una de las paredes, y ayudó a Deku a incorporarse también.

\- Sea lo que sea, ya ha pasado -murmuró.

Nighteye miró la estructura del edificio y negó con la cabeza.

\- Debemos darnos prisa, esto nos ha hecho perder un tiempo precioso.

No dijo nada, pero su mirada ensombrecida no pasó desapercibida para Neiris. "Algo no va bien" pensó. No tenía forma de demostrarlo, pues era normal que en Japón ocurriesen terremotos de vez en cuando pero... ¿Y si no era un terremoto? ¿Y si era un movimiento del enemigo? Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero no encontraba qué más podría haber causado algo así. De haber sido una explosión en el edificio, lo normal era que se les hubiese caído toda la estructura encima y, para ser una explosión lejana, había resultado demasiado grande. Además, ¿quién podía causar una explosión así y con qué fin...?

Aún le daba vueltas al asunto cuando, corriendo como iban, pasaron de largo un hueco en una pared en el que le pareció ver un rostro formado en la piedra, dibujando una siniestra sonrisa. En aquel momento supo que algo grande se les venía encima. Saltó sobre Deku gritando una advertencia, pero fue tarde. En un instante, sus ojos quedaron cegados, escuchó una sonora explosión y después nada.

Una terrible y silenciosa nada.

* * *

No conseguía calcular el tiempo exacto que llevaba allí encerrado. No creía que llegase al año, pero considerando que se pasaba el día atado a una silla, sin posibilidad de moverse más que para comer... le resultaba difícil mantener un cálculo objetivo del tiempo que pasaba. Eso sin contar que la última vez que alguien entró a aquella sala había sido ya hacía semanas, cuando All Might bajó para hablar con el antiguo líder de la Alianza de Villanos.

Le había sorprendido, no podía negarlo, el aspecto de All Might, aquel héroe que él siempre había clamado que era el único que podía matarle. Uno de los pocos héroes de verdad, según su propia definición.

Escuchó unos ruidos a lo lejos, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. "¿Alguna visita?" pensó, extrañado. Pero cuando el ascensor se abrió, la persona que salió de él era la última que habría esperado.

\- Creo que es la primera vez... que visito a alguien en prisión -comentó el recién llegado, divertido.

Aún más sorprendente fue el hecho de que ignorase la celda del que había sido su maestro y se detuviese ante la suya.

\- Asesino de Héroes... veo que tus principios te han llevado bien lejos de Hosu -se burló.

\- Shigaraki Tomura... parece que alguien se ha equivocado de celda.

\- Heh... Me alegra ver que sigues tan charlatán como siempre -le miró fríamente-. Verás, he venido... a ofrecerte una vez más una colaboración.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero, para cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, ya se veían aparecer los primeros rayos del Sol por detrás de los edificios.

\- Ugh...

Le goteaba sangre por la frente, seguramente por alguna herida a causa del terremoto. Quiso ponerse en pie pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le aplastaba y no podía moverse. Trató de girar su cuerpo y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar gritar.

Porque ahí estaba Neiris, inconsciente, abrazándole de manera protectora entre los escombros del edificio. Y entonces lo recordó todo. La carrera, el terremoto, la explosión que vino después... Viendo las heridas del cuerpo de ella, supo que se había llevado la peor parte.

\- Aspis... ¡Aspis! -Se deshizo de su abrazo y se arrodilló junto a ella, meneándola bruscamente intentando despertarla.

Pero su ojo permanecía cerrado. Miró a su alrededor, pero la zona estaba desierta. Gritó por ayuda, pero no pudo escuchar nada en respuesta.

\- ¿Q-qué está pasando? -Se sentó en el suelo, aterrado.

¿Por qué nadie respondía a su llamada de socorro? ¿A caso era porque habían evacuado ya, dándolos por muertos? O... ¿Y si era peor...? ¿Y si resultaba que no había más supervivientes...? Notó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración y comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde habían fallado para no ver venir aquello?

¿De verdad habían _fracasado_?

Se levantó de golpe, con piernas temblorosas, cuando de pronto algo más le hizo aguantar la respiración. No sabía qué era, pero no estaba solo. Sentía algo... como un instinto, algo primitivo acechándole desde las sombras. De haber estado más calmado podría haber deducido que ya lo había sentido antes, pero en aquel momento su mente estaba saturada. Trató de caminar, de alejarse de aquel lugar, pero antes de poder dar dos pasos si quiera, una figura apareció frente a él.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

A penas le hubo reconocido, dio un paso atrás mientras balbuceaba su nombre, al mismo tiempo que Stain daba un paso hacia él. Pero no llegó a tocarlo. Deku recibió un tirón desde atrás y fue lanzado bruscamente contra el suelo. Neiris se alzó tambaleándose entre él y su agresor quien, sin dudar un momento, sacó su espada y saltó sobre ella.

\- ¡Aspis!

Le escuchó gritar pero aún estaba aturdida y le costó reaccionar. Demasiado. Recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y fue lanzada contra un montón de escombros. Tosió varias veces y escupió sangre antes de tomar su espada de nuevo, pero no sirvió de nada. Con un pisotón, Stain le incapacitó el brazo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y lamía de abajo arriba su mejilla.

Tan pronto su sangre llegó a la boca de él, sintió cómo su cuerpo dejaba de obedecerle y quedaba paralizado de pies a cabeza. Apretó los dientes y cerró el ojo, presa del dolor y la derrota. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, aún no veía ni escuchaba bien pero ya carecía de importancia, pues no esperaba salir de aquella con vida. Pero, para su sorpresa, él se limitó a alejarse de ella y mirarles con cierta sorpresa.

\- Vengo buscando a Overhaul y mira lo que me encuentro... supervivientes.

Ella le miró una vez más y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No vas a matarnos?

Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero él la escuchó igualmente.

\- Hace un año decidí que valía la pena dejar al chico vivo. En cuanto a ti, está claro que todas tus heridas son por protegerle a él antes que a ti misma. Aún no lo he decidido, pero vale la pena ver si no me equivoco contigo -lamió su espada y la enfundó de vuelta en su lugar.

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó todo el aire que había tenido retenido. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte?

\- Mi objetivo es erradicarlos -sentenció.

Entonces Deku, que por fin lograba recuperar la compostura, se acercó a él con expresión seria.

\- ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡Nosotros te encerramos hace un año! ¿Cómo puedes... estar aquí...?

\- Eso, posiblemente... sea cosa de la Alianza de Villanos -contestó Neiris en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué...? Pero, ¿cómo...?

Ella permaneció con la mirada perdida unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza. Tenía que haber sido la Alianza de Villanos, si no... ¿qué otra organización criminal podía beneficiarse de volver a ponerle en libertad? Y, lo más importante... no conocía ninguna otra organización con el poder suficiente como para poder irrumpir en Tartarus y liberar a uno de sus prisioneros.

Deku abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Eso... ¿significa eso que All For One...?

\- Sigue en prisión -contestó Stain-. No sé qué trama ese mocoso pero... -se calló mientras pensaba en la mirada que había tenido Shigaraki cuando le liberó. ¿Podía ser que aquel mocoso hubiese encontrado por fin un objetivo?

Deku no pudo evitar sentir que le quitaban un peso de encima. Recordaba claramente la última batalla de All Might y no quería ni pensar en qué habría pasado si hubiesen liberado también a aquel hombre. Entonces algo más le vino a la mente y se dirigió a Stain directamente.

\- Dijiste que te sorprendía encontrar supervivientes, ¿es que somos los únicos?

\- No, hay muchos más. Los servicios de rescate se llevaban a los últimos cuando yo llegué.

El joven suspiró aliviado al escuchar eso. Y entonces fue cuando su cerebro llegó a otra conclusión que le dejó de piedra: si Stain había ido allí buscando a Chisaki, significaba que aún estaba cerca. Tal vez, lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a rescatar a Eri.

En aquel momento pasó por fin el efecto del quirk de Stain y Neiris aprovechó y se levantó como pudo. Deku tragó saliva, pensando en toda la información que habían recibido, y apretó el puño. Alzó la vista para indagar más al respecto, pero el Asesino de Héroes había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La joven entonces se acuclilló a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el puño.

\- No es buena idea, Deku.

Parecía que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Puede que sea la última oportunidad de rescatarla, ¡puede que aún no se la hayan llevado!

\- Deku, si hacemos eso perderemos la licencia. Y acabarías expulsado de la U.A. Recuerda las palabras que te dijo Eraserhead, deberíamos volver e informar a Nighteye.

\- Pero si lo hacemos... cabe la posibilidad de que vuelvan a llevarse a Eri. ¡Y tardaríamos semanas otra vez en localizarla y ella sufriría con ellos todo ese tiempo!

Aquella exclamación provocó que ciertos recuerdos volviesen a la mente de la joven, que soltó su mano y se puso en pie con la mirada perdida. Tenía razón y lo sabía, pero también sabía que saltarse las normas de aquel modo les traería problemas. Y, no obstante, los recuerdos que tenía de su infancia pudieron más que las normas creadas por la sociedad. Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

\- Está bien -respondió, con voz neutra y mirada decidida-, pero no te separes de mí ni un segundo. Pase lo que pase, la seguridad será lo primero y, si esto sale mal, yo cargaré con toda la responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	4. Tercera sorpresa

Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Tercera sorpresa**

Mientras observaba desde las sombras el enorme edificio en construcción en el que creían que se ocultaba la Yakuza, no pudo evitar sentir que había sido demasiado fácil localizarlos.

El hecho de que Deku recordase las localizaciones de todas las guaridas descubiertas de Chisaki había sido un punto importante a su favor pero, de todas formas, le sorprendía lo cerca que estaban aún de la anterior. ¿De verdad habían trasladado a Eri a una base tan cercana sabiendo que aún habría héroes en las inmediaciones? Ni si quiera parecía que hubiese vigilancia en el exterior, no parecía en absoluto una guarida.

Suspiró, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Miró entonces a Deku, que llevaba un rato intentado planear una estrategia, y finalmente a sí misma. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero a parte de una costilla o dos rotas por el golpe de Stain, no podía quejarse. Había recuperado sus dos espadas de entre los escombros y ya sólo quedaba esperar. No sabían cuántos miembros de la Yakuza encontrarían allí, por lo que debían trazar su estrategia cuidadosamente. Algo que incluyese, quizás, una distracción que les permitiese entrar, buscar a Eri y salir llamando la atención lo menos posible. Además, en caso de que se encontrasen con Chisaki, Neiris había obligado a Deku a prometerle que no lucharía contra él. Se retirarían y volverían por refuerzos.

Después de todo, su quirk era demasiado peligroso como para arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento sin Eraserhead o algún otro héroe top.

En aquel momento volvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas del edificio a tiempo de ver caer a uno de los miembros de la Yakuza por ella. Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó helada en el sitio. No entendía qué pasaba, pero si aquel cuerpo caía, el ruido sin duda alertaría a sus compañeros y eso complicaría su misión. Pero, justo en el último momento, una mano cogió al hombre por el brazo y volvió a arrastrarlo dentro del edificio de un tirón. Alzó la vista y su mirada se topó con la del Asesino de Héroes, que apenas tardó un segundo en desaparecer de nuevo.

"Maldición" pensó. Normal que no hubiese guardas de la Yakuza guardando el edificio: si Stain ya estaba allí, no quedarían muchos en pie. Pero aquello no era lo peor. Como distracción, Stain era perfecto: podrían aprovechar su ataque para entrar ellos por otro lado y tratar de rescatar a Eri, pero... ¿estaría bien aprovechar el caos creado por un villano en vez de tratar de detenerle? Apretó la mano en un puño y, cerrando los ojos, tomó una decisión.

\- Bien, vamos Deku.

El menor asintió y, resguardados por las sombras, comenzaron con su intrusión en el edificio.

* * *

No había tantos guardias como había esperado tratándose de la Yakuza y, a pesar del deterioro que habían sufrido tanto su cuerpo como sus habilidades después de pasar un año encerrado, tampoco le estaban resultando ningún reto.

Todo lo que había encontrado hasta el momento eran Yakuzas sin espíritu de lucha con los que no le había hecho falta ni usar su quirk. Lo cual le hacía pensar que aquello podía ser algún tipo de formación: cuanto más cerca del jefe, más poderosos los guardias. De ser así, aún no había hecho más que empezar. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras laterales del edificio y apenas había comenzado a subir cuando vio una figura al lado de la ventana.

Lamió el filo de su espada y, de un salto, se plantó delante de su objetivo que, abrumado y sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de defenderse antes de que el Asesino de Héroes le cortase el cuello con fuerza. Con demasiada fuerza, quizás. El cuerpo del hombre, impulsado por el golpe, cayó hacia atrás por el agujero abierto de una ventana aún sin cristalizar.

Soltó una maldición y alzó el brazo, agarrándole del hombro para subirlo de un brusco tirón. Pero eso no fue todo. Se asomó una vez más a la ventana y pudo ver que allí estaba ella, la heroína que había protegido a Deku en el derrumbe.

\- Así que has venido... -murmuró, volviendo a subir las escaleras del edificio.

"Sí, ven -pensó-, muéstrame de qué pasta estás hecha, heroína. Porque si no me convence, serás la primera de mi lista". Continuó subiendo escaleras hasta que llegó a la sexta planta: la única planta cuyo acceso de servicio estaba cerrado. Desenfundó nuevamente su espada y, sin vacilar ni un momento, rompió la puerta en pedazos de una patada.

Se adentró en la sala con expresión seria, mirando en todas direcciones, esperando el ataque. "¿No va a atacar?" pensó. Sentía claramente una presencia oculta en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no lograba captar su instinto asesino. Frunciendo el ceño, bajó el arma y relajó la postura antes de seguir avanzando hacia la salida.

O eso pensó su atacante. En el momento en que vio salir aquella figura de las sombras, Stain sacó la lengua y, con una siniestra sonrisa, se lanzó sobre ella con violencia. Pero su espada cortó únicamente la pintura de la pared. Era rápido, se dijo, mirando al hombre que se alzaba de pie frente a la salida.

\- Así que estamos llegando a la altura del jefe... -siseó, lamiendo su espada y preparándose para atacar.

El hombre se tensó visiblemente.

\- ¡Es una lástima que no vayas a pasar de aquí, Asesino de Héroes!

Stain encabezó el ataque, como era de esperar. Estiró el brazo, cogiendo impulso para asestar un golpe definitivo a su objetivo que, en el último momento, alzó las manos frente a su cuerpo. Y entonces chocaron. La espada de Stain contra los 10 dedos de su rival, convertidos ahora en punzantes puñales.

"¿Un quirk que transforma los dedos en cuchillos?" pensó, evitando de un salto recibir un arañazo en el brazo.

\- ¡No podrás vencer contra las 10 cuchillas más útiles de la Yakuza! -Gritó entonces el hombre, avanzando de nuevo hacia él.

Stain frunció el ceño. Mirando los movimientos de su rival, preparó su espada con expresión decepcionada.

\- Poéticas últimas palabras.

Fue tan rápido que por un momento nadie habría dicho que llevaba un año inmovilizado en una celda. Tomó su espada y, dando un saltó, cortó a través del quirk de su rival, llegando hasta su pecho. Las cuchillas que eran sus dedos se despedazaron y cayeron al suelo con un leve sonido metálico que retumbó por la habitación. Y entonces lo sintió. El instinto asesino de su enemigo, activado quizás en el último momento de la batalla. Le vio girar el cuerpo, sin levantarse del suelo, moviendo el brazo bruscamente hacia atrás con un puñal en la mano. Sin perder ni un segundo, clavó su espada en el brazo del moribundo, pero notó el corte en la pierna contraria. Había alzado el segundo brazo tan rápido que no lo había visto.

\- Estás... acabado...

El hombre escupió sangre violentamente antes de caer al suelo, muerto. Aún sorprendido, tomó la empuñadura del cuchillo que tenía clavado en el muslo y lo sacó de golpe, dejándolo caer al suelo. Hacía un año podría haber evitado aquello. Maldijo para sus adentros, consciente de que tenía un año entero de actividad física por recuperar, empezando por mejorar sus reflejos. Sin querer perder más tiempo en aquella sala, continuó avanzando hacia el interior de la planta.

* * *

Tal y como esperaba, el Asesino de Héroes no la había defraudado. Había pensado que quizás después de un año en prisión habría perdido gran parte de su fuerza y habilidad, pero aún así el espectáculo ante ella era aterrador. Pasasen por donde pasasen, era como si un animal salvaje hubiese sido liberado para cazar a sus anchas allí. Finalmente llegaron al sexto piso y vieron la puerta destrozada y al yakuza muerto en el interior de la sala.

\- Aquí hubo una mayor pelea -murmuró ella, viendo las gotas de sangre que se dirigían a la otra salida de la habitación.

\- Parece que hirieron a Stain -susurró Deku, sin poder evitar su nerviosismo.

"Si está herido, será como un animal salvaje" pensó ella, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

\- Deku, quiero que te quedes detrás mío en todo momento.

El menor asintió y salieron por la puerta que llevó a lo que, dedujo, sería una gran planta de moda de concepto abierto en un futuro. Recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada y encontró la puerta de otras escaleras a unos metros de donde se encontraban.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la puerta, cerrada, y se pusieron cada uno a un lado de ella. Neiris contó hasta tres en voz baja y entró la primera con una de sus espadas desenvainada. Pero no había nadie. Sin llegar a enfundarla, continuaron avanzando hasta que otra puerta entreabierta en la octava planta llamó su atención.

Esta vez, sí sentía algo. Pidió a Deku que esperase allí y, empuñando ambas espadas, se adentró en la habitación.

* * *

Tan pronto vio el pie traspasando el umbral de la puerta, atacó. Tiró de su brazo con brusquedad, desestabilizándola, y volvió a lanzarla contra la puerta cerrada de un brusco empujón. Pudo oír los gritos del muchacho al otro lado de la pared, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba. El pie de ella estaba en su estómago, manteniéndole alejado, mientras que con una espada detenía la suya y con la otra mantenía las distancias entre ellos para evitar que pudiese paralizarla de nuevo.

\- Heh... -Aún con la lengua fuera, le dedicó una sonrisa casi maníaca.

Ella apretó los dientes. El temblor de su espada indicaba que no aguantaría la presión que él ejercía con su arma por mucho más tiempo. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y encontró una salida.

Bajó el brazo con el que detenía su espada tan rápido que, debido a la fuerza que él estaba ejerciendo, se vio cayendo hacia delante y, antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella se agachó y con la empuñadura de la espada le golpeó en la herida del muslo. Le escuchó soltar un gruñido de dolor pero no perdió el tiempo. Giró sobre sí misma y le golpeó en el estómago con la pierna, lanzándolo lejos de ella. Se puso en guardia de nuevo con sus espadas y esperó a que él se levantase antes de hablar:

\- No soy la única que está en baja forma, por lo que parece.

Era un reto, claramente. Aquel ojo, azul brillante, le estaba diciendo desafiante que se levantase y lo intentase de nuevo. Sonrió.

\- Es un curioso estilo de espadas ese que llevas.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber si intentaba distraerla o si ya había dado por finalizada la pelea.

\- Lo aprendí en Londres -fue todo lo que dijo cuando vio que él se levantaba sin volver a arremeter contra ella.

Katanas de filo invertido, también conocidas como Sakabato. Su maestra le había enseñado a usarlas durante años. De pronto y cortando su hilo de recuerdos, la pared a sus espaldas saltó en mil pedazos y Deku apareció por ella a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Aléjate de Aspis!

La joven abrió los ojos como platos y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el joven cayese entre ella y el Asesino de Héroes dispuesto a atacar. Stain apenas pestañeó al verle, se limitó a enfundar de nuevo su espada en su espalda antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con su avance.

\- Deku, ¿no te dije que te quedases en el pasillo?

\- ¿Se lo dijiste? Gracias al ruido que ha hecho rompiendo la pared, pronto vendrán todos los yakuzas a esta planta.

\- Desde luego... -contestó ella, suspirando.

Deku miró aquel intercambio de palabras y por un momento se preguntó si se había equivocado de sala y estaba confundiendo a la gente, porque habían parecido dos amigos hablando los pensamientos del otro.

Ella sonrió al verle confuso y le golpeó la espalda con la mano.

\- Sigamos avanzando, Don Héroe, no queremos que nos encuentren aquí.

\- ¿Y él? -Preguntó entonces Deku, señalando al Asesino de Héroes.

Neiris alzó la mirada, seria, hacia Stain quien también la miraba a ella. Si, él.

\- No podemos enfrentarle hoy, Deku.

No podían centrarse en Stain si querían rescatar a Eri, no podían atender dos emergencias tan grandes a la vez. Conocía de sobra la fama del Asesino de Héroes y sabía que, si salía de allí y volvía a matar, aunque no hubiese sido ella quien lo sacase de la cárcel, cada víctima pesaría sobre su conciencia.

Pero no tenía elección, lo había decidido antes incluso de entrar al edificio. La prioridad en aquel momento estaba clara.

Siguiendo el camino que había tomado el Asesino de Héroes, continuaron avanzando hacia las escaleras que les llevarían al primer piso. Aprovechó aquella falsa paz para analizarle, pues sabía que pronto volverían a ser enemigos. Era alto, más de lo que le habían dicho. Seguramente la gente pensaba que medía menos por esa postura semi-agachada que llevaba siempre. Además otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, quitando la gran cantidad de armas que llevaba y lo agresivo de su atuendo, era su rostro. Ojos grandes, de iris rojo pequeño, tan rojo como la sangre de aquellos a los que cortaba. Y su olor... era metálico. Se preguntó a cuánta gente había que matar para acabar teniendo un olor como aquel.

Llegaron finalmente a la décima planta y, para su sorpresa, Stain tropezó en el último escalón. Fue casi imperceptible, como si hubiese calculado mal la pisada y la hubiese corregido sobre la marcha pero ella, que en aquel momento no le quitaba la vista de encima, percibió claramente un leve tambaleo hacia la derecha. Se preguntó qué podría haberlo causado, pues no creía que un hombre como él pudiese tropezar en circunstancias como aquellas, pero dejó de darle vueltas cuando se acercaron a la puerta que llevaría al interior del décimo piso y notó el intenso instinto asesino que provenía del interior.

Miró a Deku de reojo, quien asintió en silencio y alzó los puños, preparado. Entraron a gran velocidad y, sin darles un segundo para poder atacar, redujeron rápidamente a los dos yakuzas que allí les esperaban.

Deku se retiró el sudor de la frente con la mano después de atarlos y amordazarlos y se dio la vuelta para continuar hacia las siguientes escaleras. Pero, para cuando ambos notaron que en aquel piso había un tercer hombre, ya fue tarde.

\- ¡Deku! -Neiris gritó, impotente.

Aquel asesino se abalanzaba sobre Deku sin compasión cuando un puñal atravesó la habitación para acabar en su pecho, matándolo al instante y dejando a los dos héroes totalmente sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué...? -Deku se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

Miró a Neiris, quien se aseguró de que el tercer hombre estaba fuera de combate antes de comprobar con alivio que el joven no tenía ningún rasguño. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo vino después, cuando fue el propio Stain quien cayó desplomado contra el suelo.

Podía oír su respiración, más raspada de lo normal, grave y forzada. Casi parecía que se estuviese ahogando. Dio un paso en su dirección pero se detuvo en el acto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era un criminal buscado a nivel nacional, había matado a decenas de héroes e incapacitado a otros tantos. No debía preocuparse. Y, no obstante... también era el criminal que acababa de salvarle la vida a Deku.

Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y avanzó hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la vuelta para ponerle boca arriba.

\- Deku, ayúdame a moverle.

El menor tragó saliva, pero no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía. Entre los dos le arrastraron hasta la pared donde le sentaron mientras ella le tomaba el pulso en el cuello.

\- Aléjate -la joven trató de ignorarle, pero era complicado-. ¿Qué clase de héroe se preocupa por un asesino?

Neiris trató de aislar la mente de sus comentarios y observó el estado en el que se encontraba. "Veneno" comprendió rápidamente. Se alejó de él lo suficiente para verle por completo la pierna y, apartando con dos dedos la tela de alrededor de la herida del muslo, pudo verlo claro. Escuchó jadear a Deku cuando vio aquello.

\- ¿Qué... qué le está pasando?

\- La piel se necrosa por el veneno. Debe llevar así un rato, ¿cuánto pensabas que podías aguantar? -Preguntó, claramente sorprendida.

El Asesino de Héroes entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Deku tragó saliva.

\- Si eso es veneno... entonces... él...

Ella entrecerró los ojos mirando a Stain. En aquel momento no lograba discernir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Si le dejaba morir estaría fracasando como heroína, pero si le salvaba tampoco estaría ayudando a la humanidad precisamente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tomando una decisión.

\- Ni se os ocurra sacar conclusiones precipitadas de lo que voy a hacer a continuación, ¿de acuerdo?

Ninguno de los dos supo a qué se refería hasta que ella tomó el rostro de Stain con las manos, lo inclinó levemente hacia atrás y juntó sus labios con los de él. El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe, claramente tomado por sorpresa, mientras que el menor por un momento creyó... no, estuvo seguro de que se había vuelto loca... hasta que vio cómo la pierna de Stain recuperaba su color natural. "¿Eso es... un quirk?" pensó, completamente sorprendido. El Asesino de Héroes pronto dejó de sudar y, cuando la herida de su pierna dejó de mostrar cualquier signo de necrosis, ella se separó de él bruscamente.

Deku apartó la mirada y trató de distraerse manteniendo su mente en funcionamiento. La miró de reojo mientras se ponía en pie y se quitó las manos de la boca.

\- Eso que has hecho... ¿te has... _comido_ el veneno?

Ella asintió, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. "Demonios" pensó. Había sido peor de lo que esperaba, ahora no se sentía capaz de mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara.

\- Algo así. Debería recuperarse pronto -se giró para ver si ya podía ponerse en pie pero, para su sorpresa, Stain permanecía sentado con la vista fija en ella.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, rompió a reír en una sonora carcajada. Se puso en pie mostrando una inquietante y amplia sonrisa, bastante siniestra, y se paró frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que haces, heroína. Entre la bondad y la estupidez hay una línea muy fina y tú ahora mismo tienes un pie a cada lado.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. Perdida en aquella mirada que acababa de paralizarla sin necesidad de tomar su sangre, sintió que veía un demonio. Y su corazón dio un vuelco, angustiado por lo que aquellos siniestros ojos rojos harían del mundo porque ella había decidido salvarlo.

Pero era su deber. No sólo como heroína, como persona. Apretó un puño y respiró profundamente cuando él la hubo pasado de largo. Debía centrarse, debía volver a la misión... Y el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas sobre sus cabezas la ayudaron a hacerlo. De hecho, fueron más que unos pasos y esta vez sí lo vio venir.

\- ¡Deku, cúbrete!

Se colocó delante del menor y se puso en guardia segundos antes de que el techo se derrumbase sobre sus cabezas. El polvo que se generó a su alrededor era tan denso que apenas podía ver más allá de su mano. Sin embargo, cuando las piedras y escombros dejaron de moverse, pudo volver a escuchar con claridad.

\- Vaya, vaya... parece que tenemos una plaga de ratas.

La nube de polvo fue disipándose poco a poco, pero ella había reconocido la voz. Llevó una mano a su cintura, en guardia, y miró en todas direcciones a la espera del golpe. Sabía cómo actuaba, sabía que buscaría sus aberturas... y tan pronto como lo hubo pensado se dio cuenta: su abertura en aquel momento era Deku. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo pero ya fue tarde.

Escuchó gritar al menor al tiempo que algo la golpeaba desde detrás de la cabeza, haciéndola agachar el cuerpo hasta el punto de acabar apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

\- ¡Aspis!

La joven permaneció en silencio en aquella posición, pero algo había cambiado.

\- Vaya... no me digas que te da vergüenza mostrar tu rostro ahora... Neiris.

Aquel hombre... Apretó los dientes mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro. Le había quitado su parche.

\- Así que... lo supiste desde el principio -su voz era distinta, se dijo Deku. Estaba seria, sin un ápice de amabilidad en ella. Habría jurado que _odiaba_ a aquel hombre.

Y cuando alzó el rostro, no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Y no fue el único. Por eso no encontraba escritos de batallas en las que un héroe perdiese un ojo... nunca lo había perdido. Uno de los subordinados que había caído del techo también pareció sorprendido.

\- Tiene... los ojos distintos.

\- Heterocromía -sonrió el líder del grupo, mirándola-. Un ojo azul y otro naranja. Fue buena idea entrar al país con tu rasgo más distintivo cubierto. Seguramente al leer los informes llegaste a la conclusión de que había un espía de la Alianza de Villanos en la U.A., ¿verdad? Y ya que los de la Yakuza nos hemos aliado con ellos y todo eso... pensaste que sería mejor que tardásemos en ver que habías vuelto a Japón. No era mal plan, de verdad. No habría dicho que eras tú si no hubieses estado intentando salvar a todo el mundo desde que entraste en este edificio. No has cambiado nada desde que eras pequeña -rió.

Ella apretó los dientes sin contestar, pues no quería caer en su provocación, y corrió contra él tan rápido como pudo.

La sonrisa que él mostró por debajo de aquel pelo blanco y marrón, que le hacía de capucha, debió darle a entender que estaba pasando algo por alto. Pero estaba alterada, más de lo que creyó que lo estaría al encontrarse de nuevo con ellos. Alzó la mano hacia él, que por un momento retrocedió un paso a causa de la sorpresa, pero incluso cuando ella le agarró del cuello... no pasó nada.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Vaya... así que ahora, años después, sí estás dispuesta a utilizar tu quirk para _matar_. Lástima que te lo sellásemos cuando saltaste para proteger al chavalín.

Ella se miró la pierna con los ojos abiertos y efectivamente, tenía clavada una de las cápsulas de la droga que anulaba los quirk. Quiso retirarse para intentar ganar espacio mientras pensaba en otra estrategia, pero entonces su visión se nubló. Le vio sonreír y en aquel momento fue pateada bruscamente, lanzándola contra la pared.

\- Vaya, me encanta esta ironía. Neiris, vamos a comprobar unas cosas, ¿quieres? Dime, ¿qué podría pasarle a un cuerpo, digamos el tuyo, cuya habilidad consiste en crear y eliminar venenos, si le anulásemos la habilidad de hacerlo? En principio nada, ¿no es así? -Ella se limitó a escuchar, doblada como estaba en el suelo, apenas capaz de moverse- Y qué pasaría, digamos... ¿si ese cuerpo acabase de ingerir una gran cantidad de veneno que aún no ha tenido tiempo de eliminar?

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, horrorizada. Le escuchó reír a carcajadas pero su mente acababa de quedarse en blanco: iba a morir por salvar la vida de un asesino.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	5. Cuarta caída

¡Por fin he tenido un ratito para escribir algo! Desde que he empezado en este nuevo trabajo no tengo tiempo casi ni para sacar al perro :(

Gracias a todos los que vais siguiendo la historia, que me leáis y me vayáis diciendo lo que os parece me anima muchísimo. ¡Os adoro! Espero que os siga gustando la historia y prometo actualizar siempre que pueda :)

Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cuarta caída**

Eran tres enemigos. Cuando el polvo se disipó y pudo verlos con claridad comprobó que uno de ellos se mantenía detrás de Deku, amenazándole con una pistola en la sien, mientras que el que parecía el líder seguía centrado en Aspis. En cuanto al tercero... sentía su presencia cerca, pero no podía localizarlo. Se mantuvo en guardia mientras escuchaba la conversación y frunció el ceño al llegar a la misma conclusión a la que posiblemente ya habría llegado ella: se moría por salvarle. Literalmente.

Llevó una mano a una de las dagas que llevaba a la altura del pecho, dispuesto a eliminar a aquellos hombres, pero no llegó a atacar. Una mano apareció de entre las sombras y le sujetó de un tobillo, manteniéndole firme contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué...?

"¿Un quirk que permite ocultarse en las sombras?" pensó, calculando la situación. En ese momento escuchó el sonido de una espada siendo desenfundada y alzó la mirada hacia donde Aspis yacía para ver que su enemigo la cogía de un brazo con brusquedad, la incorporaba y colocaba el filo del arma contra su cuello. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que le estaba mirando a él mientras lo hacía.

\- Y bien, Asesino de Héroes... ¿qué harás ahora?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó.

\- Bueno, no estaba planeado que escapases de prisión y, sinceramente, eres un problema. Así que tenemos que librarnos de ti. Pero dejemos eso por ahora -sonrió-, tengo entendido que tienes unos principios muy firmes, unos ideales que sigues sin importar si te cuesta la vida, como se demostró hace un año. Por lo que sé, consideras que estos dos héroes merecen seguir viviendo, ¿me equivoco?

Miró a Stain con una sonrisa, pero él se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y continuar escuchando.

\- Vamos a poner a prueba todo eso. Enfréntate a Kage -señaló al hombre que se ocultaba bajo su sombra- si consigues ganarle, te doy mi palabra de que ellos dos saldrán de aquí de una pieza y podrán seguir viviendo para cumplir con tus ideales. Pero te advierto... cada herida que Kage reciba, se la infligiremos también a alguno de estos héroes.

No le dejó responder. Tan pronto hubo terminado de hablar, el yakuza que respondía al nombre de Kage tiró de su pierna, sumergiéndole en la sombra hasta más o menos la altura de su cintura. Después, saltó de donde se escondía y se plantó frente a él.

\- Adelante, Asesino de Héroes. Estoy deseando enfrentarme contigo.

Stain sonrió, sacando la lengua en una siniestra mueca.

\- ¿Sí? Muere entonces.

* * *

Leyendo los informes había llegado a la conclusión de que el Asesino de Héroes era fuerte, pero ahora que le había conocido no podía evitar pensar que estaba más cerca de ser un monstruo que un ser humano. Y, sin embargo... tampoco podía quitarse la sensación de que estaba peleando por debajo de sus capacidades.

"¿Por qué?" pensó, sin poder apartar la mirada de su figura.

Después del derrumbe del techo la habitación había quedado prácticamente a oscuras, lo que era una desventaja a la hora de pelear contra un quirk como el de Kage, que le permitía moverse a voluntad por el interior de las sombras. Y aún así, con esa desventaja, estaba segura de que Stain podría ganarle sin problemas. No obstante, ninguno de los ataques que había realizado habían dado en el blanco.

¿Sería acaso otra característica del quirk del enemigo? ¿Podía convertir su cuerpo en sombras y por eso erraba? ¿O simplemente estaba evitando herirle?

"¿En qué estás pensando, Asesino?" se preguntó, angustiada.

Si el combate se alargaba demasiado, estaba segura de que Stain sería el derrotado. Por mucho que ella le hubiese librado del veneno, su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado. Si no derrotaba pronto a Kage... su cuerpo acabaría por no responderle. Como una persona que tras recuperarse de una enfermedad ignora los días de reposo posteriores y acaba exhausta.

Percibió fugazmente un movimiento sobre su cabeza y a punto estuvo de advertirle con un grito, de no haber sido porque aquel que la retenía apretó aún más la katana contra su cuello, causándole un pequeño corte.

\- Eso no es muy inteligente, Neiris.

\- Vete al infierno -le espetó, provocándole una carcajada.

Volvió su mirada hacia delante y se topó con la del Asesino de Héroes, que la miraba de reojo. Frunció el ceño, sin lograr entenderlo. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Es que la estaba probando?

Se mordió el labio, molesta. No necesitaba la aprobación de un asesino con un retorcido sentido de la justicia, ni mucho menos pensaba dejar que les protegiese.

Ella era la heroína, eran Deku y ella quienes, en todo caso, debían protegerle a él. Miró de reojo al menor y no le sorprendió ver que la estaba mirando. Aquel muchacho tenía una capacidad de razonamiento espectacular y estaba segura de que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. Respiró profundamente y trató de calcular sus posibilidades.

Tendrían que ocuparse cada uno de sí mismo. Confiaba en que Deku se hiciese cargo del yakuza que tenía detrás, pero era ella quien lo tenía más difícil. Sin su quirk ya iba a ser difícil deshacerse de su captor, pero ahora que además empezaba a sufrir los efectos del veneno... no estaba muy segura de hasta dónde podría aguantar.

No, se dijo. No se trataba de hasta dónde pudiese aguantar, si no de hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Miró de reojo a su captor y le vio totalmente centrado en la batalla. Era el momento. Miró a Deku, quien asintió de manera casi imperceptible, y después miró a Stain. Pensó que necesitaría darle una señal, algo como un aviso de lo que iba a pasar, pero aquel hombre parecía capaz de leer el alma de las personas.

Le vio sonreír, como si aquello hubiese sido lo que llevaba esperando desde el principio, y tan pronto le vio alzar la espada supo que se había equivocado con él una vez más. La fuerza de aquel hombre... no se comparaba a nada que hubiese conocido antes en Londres. No era que estuviese débil, herido o cansado. La única razón por la que no había finalizado antes la batalla había sido por comprobar si ella podía seguir el ritmo de la situación.

Una vez más, la había puesto a prueba.

Sólo necesitó un movimiento para acabar con Kage, ni si quiera tuvo que usar su quirk. Cortó la sombra que tenía delante con tanta fuerza y violencia que incluso ella se estremeció al ver caer el cuerpo de su enemigo, sin vida, al suelo. Sintió que su captor se tensaba a su espalda ante aquella escena y reaccionó al instante.

Al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano para sujetar la katana y que no pudiese atacarla, le propició un pisotón y un codazo en las costillas, tan fuerte como pudo, causando que se doblase sobre sí mismo alejándose de ella. Se volteó a gran velocidad y, sin dudar un segundo, le dio un rodillazo en la cara y lo lanzó contra la pared de una patada.

Sintió un gran alivio al ver que Deku había podido golpear a su rival sin problemas, pero no tenían tiempo para felicitaciones: debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

\- Deku, necesito que uses tu quirk sobre esos escombros -indicó, señalando los fragmentos de techo que cubrían la ventana al exterior-. El acceso a las escaleras ha quedado bloqueado, necesitamos liberar esa ventana para poder salir.

El menor asintió y se puso manos a la obra al instante. Ella por su parte trató de recuperar un ritmo cardiaco más lento, pero no tuvo tiempo: un sonido a su espalda provocó que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo.

\- Eso ha dolido, maldita sea, Neiris.

Tuvo el tiempo justo para voltearse y protegerse con un brazo antes de ser golpeada y lanzada contra la pared. Apretó los dientes ahogando un grito de dolor y trató de devolver el golpe, pero no pudo levantarse tan rápido como le hubiera gustado. La visión se le nubló y tan pronto como intentó incorporarse cayó sin equilibro hacia un lateral.

\- ¡Aspis!

\- ¡Rompe la pared! -Gritó cuando sintió que Deku se movía para protegerla- ¡Rómpela y sal de aquí!

Ya no era una misión de rescate, era una situación de supervivencia. Conocía a su enemigo lo suficiente como para priorizar escapar con vida antes que confrontarle. Y, para ello, necesitaba que Deku escapase y trajese refuerzos.

Aunque nunca imaginó lo mucho que acabaría costándole su decisión.

* * *

Tal y como había esperado, el chico usó su quirk y rompió la ventana a través de los escombros del piso, saltó por ella y corrió calle abajo tan rápido que no parecía que acabase de saltar de un décimo piso. Ella, en cambio, parecía que ya no era capaz de caminar. Le temblaban las piernas solo con intentar levantarse y tenía, seguramente, un brazo roto a causa de aquel último golpe.

Pero ya no era asunto suyo.

Se llevó la katana a los labios y lamió su filo mirando fijamente a su siguiente objetivo, el único de los tres yakuzas que aún seguía con vida. El único que podía decirle dónde se encontraba _él_. Empuñando la katana con la mano derecha, se dirigió hacia él cuando un sonoro crujido resonó sobre sus cabezas.

\- Oh, oh... parece que habrá que dejar la fiesta por hoy -murmuró el yakuza, que observaba con siniestra diversión las grietas que se iban formando por el techo y las paredes del edificio.

Pero él no iba a dejarle escapar. De un solo salto se plantó frente a él, quien esquivó el filo de su katana por apenas unos centímetros, antes de echar a correr hacia las escaleras de emergencia, ahora visibles tras la caída de algunos escombros.

\- Tsk... -Stain saltó detrás de él y se dejó caer por el hueco de las escaleras a fin de alcanzarle cuanto antes.

Neiris lo vio marchar a toda velocidad y, antes de poder advertirle, ya había desaparecido por las escaleras.

"¡Espera!" gritó. O eso le habría gustado. Tan pronto como se puso en pie, todo su cuerpo se resintió y acabó tosiendo sangre sobre una mano.

\- Maldita sea... -susurró.

Si Stain conseguía derrotar a su enemigo estaba segura de que lo mataría y debía impedir que eso ocurriese, pues debían capturarlo con vida para interrogarle sobre el paradero de Eri o no tendrían otra forma de encontrarla rápidamente. Apretó la mano en un puño y, con un último esfuerzo de voluntad, echó a correr como pudo hacia el interior del edificio.

Escuchó golpes y más crujidos de cimientos tan pronto como empezó a bajar las escaleras. Tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla varias veces, pues se le nublaba la vista y no era capaz de medir la distancia de escalón a escalón, pero cuando cerca de la quinta planta escuchó un grito de dolor por parte del yakuza, aceleró con tan mala suerte que las rodillas le cedieron y cayó rodando el último tramo. Gimió de dolor, pero se levantó y avanzó de golpe al interior del piso.

Y lo que vio era justo lo que había esperado ver. A Stain de pie, sujetando a su víctima paralizada contra la pared, a punto de darle el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡No le mates!

Su grito llegó justo a tiempo de detener la katana a escasos 15 centímetros de su objetivo. Sintió una mezcla extraña de alivio y tensión cuando Stain se volvió a mirarla, molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

\- Este villano no tiene ningún tipo de valor... ¿también quieres salvarle? -preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Deku y yo vinimos aquí buscando a Eri, una niña pequeña que la yakuza utiliza para crear sus drogas -el Asesino de Héroes entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada-. Necesito que este hombre me diga dónde se la han llevado. Le necesito vivo.

Le sorprendía lo receptivo que era aquel hombre. De un asesino como él se habría esperado una actitud más pasiva o callada pero desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado la había escuchado cada vez que había hablado con él, lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez tuviese una oportunidad de convencerlo. Le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes antes de que él finalmente le dejase caer al suelo de golpe y enfundase su katana.

\- Deberías aprovechar en lo que le dura el... -tan pronto como le hubo dado la espalda lo sintió.

Un instinto asesino como nunca antes había mostrado durante su batalla. Saltó rápidamente hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia entre ellos a la vez que sacaba uno de sus puñales y se protegía del golpe con los brazos. No supo exactamente qué clase de quirk usó, pero antes de entender qué lo había golpeado se vio siendo lanzado por los aires contra la ventana del quinto piso.

Neiris gritó y corrió hacia él. Sintió la adrenalina impulsando sus movimientos, permitiéndola moverse a más velocidad de la que se habría creído capaz en aquella situación. Sabía que él no podría moverse, el quirk de aquel hombre funcionaba como una onda de choque, capaz de arrastrar y aturdir lo que pillase por delante. Le vio atravesar el cristal y alzó el brazo, estirándose mientras se lanzaba de un salto hacia él. No llegaría a cogerle del brazo, pero con que pudiese sujetarlo de la ropa...

Su cuerpo comenzó a caer y ella gritó su nombre mientras caía sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Pero sus dedos, que llegaron a rozarle una mano, se cerraron en torno a un puñado de aire.

Los siguientes segundos ocurrieron a demasiada velocidad como para poder asimilarlos en el momento, aunque luego en su mente los reproduciría a cámara lenta durante días. La imagen de Stain cayendo al vacío, su mano vacía suspendida en el aire, el charco de sangre que se formó alrededor del cuerpo del Asesino de Héroes cuando impactó contra el suelo...

Fue en aquel momento, asomada como estaba a la ventana, que escuchó la alarmada voz de Eraserhead. Miró hacia la calle y pudo verle acompañado por un pequeño grupo de héroes que avanzaban corriendo hacia su posición.

"Los refuerzos" pensó, volviendo a la realidad. Volvió la mirada al interior del edificio pero, aprovechando la conmoción del momento, el yakuza había aprovechado para escapar. Maldijo por lo bajo, lamentando aquel desenlace. No sólo no habían conseguido rescatar a Eri, habían perdido una fuente valiosa de información y... se miró la mano, aquella con la que no había logrado llegar a Stain.

\- No he podido salvar a nadie -sollozó.

Como si en aquel momento toda la adrenalina hubiese desaparecido de su organismo, se dejó caer de rodillas contra la pared, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Eraserhead llegó hasta ella. Alzó la vista para mirarle a la cara, le veía gesticular pero las palabras casi no llegaban a sus oídos. El veneno se expandía rápidamente por su organismo. Dejó que la ayudase a incorporarse y se dejó caer contra su hombro, incapaz de volver a ponerse de pie por sí misma. Le escuchó decir algo, pero entonces alguien gritó desde la calle, tan alto que hasta ella en su estado pudo oírlo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Llamad a Recovery Girl! ¡Éste aún está vivo!

Sintió como si su corazón se detuviese antes de empezar a latir a toda velocidad. Abrió los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Al ver su interés en ver lo que ocurría en la calle, Eraserhead la ayudó a asomarse y sintió un profundo alivio al ver que cargaban a Stain en una camilla. Hasta el cuello de grilletes, por supuesto, pero... estaba vivo.

Se miró la mano una vez más y, sin poder quitarse de encima aquella pesada sensación de culpa, acabó perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	6. Quinto dilema

¡Por fin un ratito de paz para escribir y descansar! Y yo pensé que en Agosto estaría en alguna playa tirada y no, sigo trabajando ... ¡Pero bueno, aquí os dejo por fin un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste! :)

Por cierto, sobre las parejas sí, no será sólo StainxNeiris (aunque será lo principal), habrá algunas parejas más del anime y el manga que me parecen buenas. Aunque esto, por supuesto, es opinión propia... Pero me pareció bien meter algo de eso en el fic para que las relaciones entre los personajes se vean bien y que no parezca todo centrado en mi protagonista.

Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Quinto dilema**

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte. La tenue luz anaranjada que iluminaba el interior de su habitación de hospital le transmitía una paz que, en realidad, no sentía. Parpadeó varias veces lentamente, intentando enfocar la vista, sin éxito. ¿Cuánta morfina le habían dado? Esperaba sentir un dolor insoportable al despertar, pero a penas notaba un leve ardor en la garganta cada vez que respiraba. De pronto, una intensa luz apareció en su campo de visión, cegándola por completo.

"¿Qué...?"

\- Bien, hay reacción en las pupilas -escuchó.

Le habría encantado abofetear a la enfermera que tan molestamente acababa de dejarla ciega por completo, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar un dedo. Tendría que conformarse con intentar que su mirada fuese lo más asesina posible...

"¿Asesina...?"

A su mente volvió la imagen del Asesino de Héroes cayendo al vacío por su culpa. Porque era _su culpa_. Pudo escuchar la voz alarmada de la enfermera en cuanto su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a elevarse y, por un momento, le pareció escuchar otra voz en la distancia.

"¿Yu...?"

* * *

Tenía tantas ganas de verla, que en cuanto escuchó que había despertado abandonó su puesto de vigilancia y salió disparada hacia su habitación. Pero sólo llegó a tiempo de ver cómo la inducían el sueño otra vez.

\- ¡Perdone! Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien?

El doctor se volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- ¿Mt. Lady? Bueno ella... recibió mucho daño, aunque gran parte del daño físico fue solucionado por Recovery Girl. Lo que realmente nos preocupa son el veneno y la droga, esperamos que el efecto de esto último desaparezca con algo de descanso pero aún no estamos seguros al cien por cien. Con permiso -realizó una reverencia y se alejó caminando por el pasillo.

La joven heroína no pudo evitar preocuparse. Se acercó a su amiga, que parecía dormir plácidamente, y se sentó a su lado. Realmente, no podía decir que se conociesen de hacía mucho, apenas habían salido juntas dos veces, pero le tenía cariño. Se complementaban. Mientras que ella disfrutaba de la atención que le otorgaba la fama, Neiris era más discreta. Aunque de carácter eran muy parecidas. Aún recordaba el día que habían ido de compras y se habían pasado media hora discutiendo sobre una camiseta. Soltó una risita y le cogió la mano.

\- Más te vale recuperarte pronto, Nei.

Entonces, otra voz resonó desde la puerta.

\- Justo cuando pensé que te estabas escaqueando de nuevo...

\- ¡Shinji!

El héroe Kamui Woods, compañero habitual de Mt. Lady en trabajos de patrulla, entró en la habitación.

\- Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero no puedes abandonar tu puesto sin avisar -suspiró, consciente de que no era la primera ni sería la última vez que tuviese que decirle aquello.

Ella hizo un puchero.

\- No actúes como si no estuvieses preocupado por ella, Shinji.

\- Claro que me preocupa, pero... ¿qué pasaría si el que le hizo esto decidiese terminar el trabajo y nosotros no estuviésemos de guardia para impedirlo?

Aquello hizo que Mt. Lady se incorporase de golpe y él suspiró, aliviado. Por fin parecía que estaba aprendiendo a tratar con aquella mujer. Salió detrás de ella pero se detuvo en la puerta, mirando durante unos segundos a Neiris. Luego miró al final del pasillo, donde dos héroes profesionales se encontraban guardando la habitación del Asesino de Héroes, y frunció el ceño. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente la placentera sensación de la morfina había desaparecido, dejando paso al intenso dolor de los huesos rotos y los órganos destrozados. Y, aunque esta vez deseaba que la durmiesen, su voz se veía atrapada en el interior de la máscara de oxígeno que la mantenía con vida. No pasó mucho hasta que las enfermeras mandaron llamar al doctor quien, tras examinarla brevemente, le tomó la mano y la miró con seriedad.

\- Aspis, ¿me oye? Apriete una vez si quiere decir "sí" y dos si es que "no".

Ella bufó mentalmente. Quizás estaba más susceptible a causa del dolor, pero... ¿aquella pregunta no era un poco absurda? Y si resultaba que no le oía, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber que tenía que apretar dos veces? Aún de mal humor, le apretó la mano una única vez. Le vio relajarse y esbozar una leve sonrisa.

\- Menos mal, es una buena noticia. De acuerdo, voy a hacerle unas preguntas para determinar su estado actual. ¿Se encuentra capaz de contestarlas?

Le apretó la mano de nuevo.

\- Estupendo. Aspis, debe saber que aunque Recovery Girl pudo sanar sus costillas rotas y gran parte de los daños físicos que presentaba, aún tiene un brazo roto y un traumatismo en la cabeza. Si bien no son tan graves gracias a Recovery Girl, que pudo avanzar algo su sanación, deberá descansar durante al menos dos semanas para que sanen por completo, ¿me comprende?

Otro apretón.

\- De acuerdo, ahora vamos a la parte peliaguda -le vio tragar saliva y recolocarse las gafas con una mano-. A pesar de que ya han pasado 24h, hemos podido comprobar que la droga que anula el quirk sigue efectiva en su organismo. Si bien parece debilitarse poco a poco, el efecto parece haber sido mejorado desde que dispararon a Suneater.

Ella cerró los ojos y le dejó hablar de asuntos médicos sin interrumpirle. Ya se había imaginado algo así cuando despertó y no pudo usar su quirk para eliminar el veneno que había absorbido del Asesino de Héroes. Suspiró. Finalmente el doctor se marchó, no sin antes ponerle otra vía con lo que le pareció entender que era un antídoto nuevo. Por lo menos, si alguno de los antídotos funcionaba, podría volver a moverse sin sentir que su cuerpo se desmontaba como un castillo de naipes en llamas.

Tardó algunas horas pero al medio día, cuando le trajeron la comida, comprobó con alivio que ya era capaz de mover el brazo "bueno" y de incorporarse sin acabar vomitando sangre. Todo parecían buenas noticias hasta que, como una exhalación, Mt. Lady entró en la habitación con ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Nei!

Ni ella ni las enfermeras tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la joven se le echase encima para abrazarla. Solo por aquel momento, se alegró de llevar aún puesta la máscara de oxígeno, pues del golpe y de notar el peso sobre su magullado cuerpo, había estado a punto de gritar de forma que más de uno en la habitación habría necesitado audífonos de por vida.

\- ¡Nei! ¡Menos mal que estás bien! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

\- Esto... señorita, yo creo que no debería...

La enfermera se vio interrumpida cuando otra voz, mucho más grave, gritó a Mt. Lady desde la puerta por segunda vez en aquel día.

\- ¡Tú! ¡¿Otra vez saltándote las guardias?!

Al oírle, Mt. Lady levantó la cabeza del pecho de su amiga y sonrió a Kamui Woods, ignorando sus palabras.

\- ¡Mira, Shinji! ¡Se ha despertado!

El joven héroe no pudo evitar lamentarlo por Neiris.

\- No, en verdad parece que las estés matando tú.

\- ¡Qué cruel! ¿Por qué dices eso? -Contestó ella en un puchero, abrazándose a su amiga.

\- No, por nada...

Por fin, Mt. Lady cambió de postura y Neiris pudo liberar su brazo, que automáticamente usó para apartarse la máscara de oxígeno de la cara.

\- Yu... ¡me aplastas! -Gimió, moviendo las piernas intentando quitársela de encima.

Cuando pensó que aquello había funcionado, pues Yu se había levantado de encima suya, la joven la abrazó desde el lateral de la cama y a punto estuvo de dejarla sin respiración.

\- ¡Nei! ¡Menos mal! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así!

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír, devolviendo el abrazo de su amiga con cierta timidez.

\- Siento haberte preocupado...

Su voz sonaba como si estuviese afónica, pero estaba encantada de poder hablar con los demás. En seguida la pusieron al día sobre el estado de Deku y del resto de héroes que fueron víctimas del derrumbe de la guarida de los yakuzas. Escuchó con atención todo lo que le contaban y, aunque había otra cosa que quería preguntar, no se atrevió a hacerlo hasta que, ya entrada la tarde, se quedó a solas con el doctor mientras éste revisaba sus constantes.

\- Oiga, doctor... ¿Qué pasó con el Asesino de Héroes?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió, pero mantuvo la compostura mientras le retiraba el vial de suero de la muñeca.

\- Está bastante herido. Además de que ya de por sí estaba en baja forma por haber pasado un año encerrado, los golpes que presentaba eran terribles. Aunque la culpa de todo la tuvo la caída, sin duda. Estuvo a punto de morir. Si bien es verdad que gracias a eso pudimos atraparle...

Se detuvo en el acto cuando una lágrima impactó sobre la mano de ella. La miró fijamente y vio cómo la joven, sentada y cabizbaja, se miraba las manos en absoluto silencio mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

\- Le vi caer -sollozó cuando vio la cara de preocupación del doctor-. Con esta mano pude haberle salvado. Pude haberle cogido pero su vida se me escapó entre los dedos.

Cerró la mano en un puño y se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazándose las rodillas y llorando silenciosamente. El doctor respiró profundamente y dejó que descargase su sentimiento de culpa en aquel llanto. Cuando vio que su respiración se relajaba, le puso una mano en el hombro y con voz suave le dijo:

\- Tú no le tiraste por la ventana.

\- ¡Sí lo hice! -Su respuesta fue casi un grito, lo que le dejó sin palabras- Él podía haber matado a aquel hombre, podía haber matado al yakuza... pero no lo hizo porque le pedí que le dejase vivo, que necesitábamos su testimonio para encontrar a Eri... Si le hubiese matado, si no me hubiese hecho caso... Maldita sea, ¿por qué me hizo caso...?

Siguió murmurando palabras que el doctor ya no alcanzó a escuchar, pero no hacía falta. Hacía un año ya había escuchado un testimonio parecido, el de Deku, que le había hecho comprender que el temido Asesino de Héroes era el villano con más sentido común y principios que había conocido jamás. Y aquello, en héroes jóvenes como Deku y Aspis, acababa generando conflictos internos como aquel. Le tendió una mano a la joven y la instó a incorporarse.

\- Acompáñame, por favor.

Ella le miró sin comprender, pero apoyándose en él y tras secarse las lágrimas, logró mantenerse en pie y llegar hasta otra habitación en ese mismo pasillo, custodiada por dos héroes profesionales que se apartaron cuando el doctor les mostró su autorización. Uno de los héroes abrió la puerta para ellos y, cuando pudo ver lo que había en su interior, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

\- Oh, doctor, no tenía por qué venir -comentó una enfermera mientras continuaba con su tarea.

\- Descuide, Aspis quería comprobar que tenemos todo bajo control -contestó el doctor con total normalidad.

Neiris asintió sin apartar la mirada del Asesino de Héroes, al que en aquel momento estaban cambiando las vendas. Cuando el doctor vio su cara, completamente blanca ante las heridas de su rostro, se acercó a ella y le susurró para que nadie más le escuchase:

\- Esas heridas no son recientes.

Esperaron a que las enfermeras terminasen su trabajo y se marchasen antes de continuar con la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí, doctor?

Él comprobó las constantes del Asesino de Héroes y, mientras aumentaba la dosis de sedante, le respondió con voz tranquila:

\- Para que alivies tu sentimiento de culpa. Este hombre eligió vivir un camino de violencia por sí mismo, no es culpa tuya que haya acabado aquí. Si no hubiese caído desde esa ventana, habría caído de la azotea de un edificio o le habría pasado cualquier otra cosa en plena batalla con alguno de nuestros héroes. Tu obsesión con el caso de Eri y el hecho de que haya habido tantos heridos sin ningún resultado te está dando la impresión equivocada: hiciste lo correcto. Aunque no siempre salga bien, es una responsabilidad que cualquier héroe debe asumir.

Aquellas palabras que en un principio le sonaron vacías y sin sentido, fueron cobrando forma a lo largo de la noche. Desde su cama, sentada, podía verse reflejada en el impoluto cristal de la ventana. Un ojo naranja y otro azul. Sonrió, pensando que era extraño que Yu no le hubiese hecho más preguntas al respecto. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha, bajo su ojo color naranja, y recordando las palabras del doctor logró sentirse un poco más en paz consigo misma.

Tenía razón.

Desde el principio había hecho lo imposible por tener éxito en aquella misión, incluso mintiendo a sus compañeros sobre el color de sus ojos. Se había saltado las normas al acompañar a Deku al interior de aquel edificio cuando deberían haber pedido refuerzos desde el principio, había colaborado incluso con el Asesino de Héroes al salvarle la vida... Se miró la mano una vez más y cerró los ojos. Quizás esta vez nada había salido bien, pero no se rendiría: la próxima vez, podría coger esa mano que caía al vacío. Fuese de quien fuese.

* * *

Dos días después ya no quedaban rastros de la droga en su organismo y los médicos eran positivos en que pronto podría recuperar el control sobre su quirk y, con ello, deshacerse del veneno que la estaba matando. Si bien aquello eran buenas noticias, por la cara que puso Yu cuando entró a su habitación con la comida supo que algo malo pasaba.

\- Verás Nei, la prensa ha estado presionando a los héroes profesionales sobre el fracaso del otro día. Los villanos nos han puesto en jaque y al parecer el Ministro tiene... alguna especie de propuesta que hacernos. Ha convocado una reunión urgente para mañana y debemos asistir todos los implicados.

\- Vaya... y yo que ya había hecho planes para mañana... -bromeó, tratando de aliviar la tensión de su amiga, que le tiró una patata frita en respuesta.

\- Eres idiota, esto es serio -rió.

\- Desde luego, que digas tú eso en vez de Shinji...

Ambas intercambiaron una carcajada imaginando la cara que pondría Kamui Woods si escuchaba a Mt. Lady hablando de seriedad.

\- Cuando salgas de aquí tenemos que volver a ir de compras.

Neiris sonrió y la miró de reojo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Volverás a invitar a Shinji?

El vaso que Yu sostenía en aquel momento tembló en su mano y ella sonrió al ver a su amiga sonrojada.

\- N-No lo digas con ese tono de "¿Oh? ¿Invitarás al chico que te gusta?".

\- ¿Entonces qué tono debería poner?

\- ¡Ninguno! Es... es un compañero de trabajo, nada más -respondió, apartando la mirada y bebiendo a toda velocidad.

"Ya... claro" pensó ella, sonriente.

\- De cualquier forma, tengo que enseñarte un local que hay cerca de donde vivo. Es un bar algo antiguo, lo lleva mi casera, pero tiene una terraza que da a uno de los cerezos más bonitos de la calle.

Aquello pareció animar bastante a la heroína, que ya no paró de hacer planes hasta que Kamui Woods se la llevó a rastras de vuelta al trabajo. Les despidió con una sonrisa y se recostó en la cama pensando en la reunión que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Nunca le había gustado la política y de poder elegir evitaría asistir pero... tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

No supo cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había estado despierto. Sabía que le mantenían dormido por miedo a que pudiese escapar o atacar a alguien del hospital y que aquellos momentos de breve lucidez eran los que pasaban entre chute y chute de lo que sea que le pusiesen para dormir. Aunque aquella vez se estaban retrasando.

Si bien era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, el oído no le fallaba: había mucho ajetreo en el hospital en aquel momento. ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Un nuevo ataque? No sabía decir cuántos días llevaba allí, pero no podían ser más de cinco si aún tenía el cuerpo tan magullado. De pronto, una voz al otro lado de su puerta le trajo un recuerdo desagradable. Pudo ver cristales rotos saltando por los aires frente a sus ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo caer de espaldas al vacío. Y una mano desesperada por alcanzarle, pero que no llegó a hacerlo.

Y la voz que escuchaba al otro lado de su puerta era la misma voz que en aquel momento había gritado su nombre.

Le habría encantado poder reaccionar más que un vegetal cuando sintió su presencia entrando en la habitación, pero aunque la sedación ya no le mantenía dormido, sentía como si estuviese anestesiado de pies a cabeza. Se limitó a hacer lo único que podía en aquella situación: esperar. Y, finalmente, la voz habló.

\- No sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo aquí -la escuchó suspirar-, pero no puedo irme sin al menos agradecerte que me escuchases en aquel momento. Seguramente, de no haberlo hecho, no estarías ahora aquí. Así que quiero agradecerte que me dieses la oportunidad de encontrar a Eri y hacer mi trabajo, y disculparme por no haber logrado nada a pesar de todo. Me pregunto si puedes oírme -murmuró, como divagando-. Es extraño estar pidiéndole disculpas a un asesino como tú... pero bueno, no quería irme sin expresar cómo me sentía -finalizó, con voz suave.

La escuchó salir de la habitación y, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, escuchó a alguien entrar y mover algunos utensilios médicos a su derecha. La oyó gritar y apresurarse a poner el sedante en la vía cuando le vio abrir los ojos, pero su objetivo, la chica de los ojos de distinto color, ya se había ido. Y con ella pareció que lo hacía su consciencia, pues el sedante hizo efecto en seguida.

* * *

Con un fuerte portazo cerró la puerta de su apartamento y, maldiciendo en voz alta, avanzó por el pasillo quitándose los zapatos de mala manera y dejándose caer sobre el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pena de muerte? ¿Es que se han vuelto locos?" pensó, poniéndose bocarriba y apartándose los mechones de pelo de la cara con una mano. Había actuado presa de la furia y la impotencia, pero no se arrepentía. Aunque sabía que Yu la mataría en cuanto acabasen los demás en la reunión, ella tenía claro el tipo de heroína que quería ser. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó en el Asesino de Héroes, a quien acababa de dejar en la habitación del hospital. Se sentía como si hubiese abandonado a un perro en una perrera a sabiendas de que le acabarían sacrificando pero... ¿qué podía hacer? El doctor tenía razón, él era quien había elegido llevar aquel estilo de vida.

Suspiró, tapándose el rostro con un cojín. Lo bueno era que por fin se sentía capaz de usar su quirk de nuevo. Por fin, tras cuatro días de infierno, era capaz de eliminar el veneno que le impedía respirar. Aunque debía reconocerles parte del mérito a los doctores, pues sus antídotos habían hecho ya gran parte del trabajo.

De pronto, dos golpes en la puerta la obligaron a levantarse del sofá con mala cara.

"Así que ya está aquí Yu para comerme viva" pensó, arrastrando los pies hacia la entrada del apartamento.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio el rostro de la persona que había llamado, se quedó paralizada en el sitio.

\- ¡Tú...!

El hombre sonrió y, aprovechando su sorpresa, se invitó a sí mismo al interior de la vivienda.

\- Creo que tenemos ciertos temas de los que hablar... Aspis.

Le vio sonreír y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Si había pensado que hasta entonces había tenido problemas... aquello estaba a punto de ir a peor.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


End file.
